


Closer

by jakefromstatefarm97



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Ward was a SHIELD mole inside Hydra, closer by the chainsmokers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakefromstatefarm97/pseuds/jakefromstatefarm97
Summary: Skye left SHIELD after the season 2 finale without saying goodbye to anyone.  Four years later Ward runs into her in a bar. Will they be able to sort things out between them? Does Skye still want Ward in her life? Will Skye ever forgive him for his part in making her believe that he was Hydra? Who knows.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Kudos: 17





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my first fic so please be gentle. I would totally love to hear any opinions and suggestions on how to improve. Also be aware I am dyslexic, so please point out any silly errors I might have made. I proof read this a ton of times and used Grammarly, so hopefully it turned out okay. Please let me know what you think. I plan on at least one more chapter, but who knows after that. I will be working on the second chapter in my free time, but the spring semester did start yesterday, so it might be awhile before I have time to write and post the second chapter.

Lyrics from The Chainsmokers's song Closer

I know it breaks your heart,

Moved to the city in a broke-down car,

And four years, no calls,

Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar,

And I, I, I, I, I can't stop,

No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop,

So, baby, pull me closer,

In the back seat of your Rover,

That I know you can't afford,

Bite that tattoo on your shoulder,

Pull the sheets right off the corner,

Of the mattress that you stole,

From your roommate back in Boulder,

We ain't ever getting older,

I'm in Los Angeles to meet an old contact Garrett introduced me to ages ago, by the name of Raphael. Raphael is a snake, but he can get you just about anything, and if you work him hard enough, you'll even get an almost reasonable price. Coulson has me reaching out to Raphael in hopes of acquiring another Quinn jet. He insists SHIELD needs a larger fleet with being months away from announcing to the world that we're back. I don't disagree. Although personally, I think it would make more sense and be more cost-efficient just to steal another one from General Talbot. Coulson doesn't agree. He gave me this whole long-winded speech about why we can't just steal another Quinn jet from Talbot, and it boiled down to 1) it would be a P.R. nightmare and most likely ruin SHIELD's chance at being reinstated as a legitimate governmental agency, and 2) "I deal with enough of Talbot's temper tantrums without you stealing another one his favorite toys." God, I hate politics.

So that's how I ended up at this ridiculously expensive hotel in Downtown LA wearing an expensive suit waiting for Raphael. I look down at my watch again. He's late, he was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. Normally I would consider myself to be pretty patient when I have to be. Still, this situation is grating on my last nerve. Raphael asked to meet at this hotel. More specifically, he insisted I sit in the outdoor seating portion of the hotel bar and wait for him. If the weather was more amicable, I might have even enjoyed sitting here waiting for him, but it's not. Instead, I'm sitting here melting in the setting late July sun. I cringe as another bead of sweat runs down my neck and pools at the base of my spine.

I give up, "Hey Coulson," I call over the com. "Yeah?" He replies, sounding distracted. "He's not coming. Raphael may be a snake, but he prides himself on his facade of being a legitimate businessman. He wouldn't keep a customer waiting this long. Maybe he's still holding a grudge about his niece." "His niece ?" Coulson asks exasperatedly, " do I even want to know?" I shrug even though I know he can't see me then reply, "It's not as bad as it sounds, maybe if you get me drunk enough sometime I'll tell you about it. Anyway, maybe he found out that I'm actually SHIELD not Hydra, and that scared him off." There's a pause as Coulson considers the options before he responds, "If you're sure he's not coming, you might as well go back to your hotel and get out of that suit. You must be dying if Hunter's complaining about it being over 100 degrees at almost 9:00 pm is accurate." I scoff, "Oh yeah, it's definitely accurate, but what is he complaining about? He's sitting in a fucking air-conditioned van! Anyway, I'm gonna finish my drink, then head back to my room and take an ice-cold shower." "Sounds good," Coulson replies, " We should be landing at an airstrip not far from your hotel at approximately 16:00 hours tomorrow, barring another alien invasion" "I'll be waiting there for you guys to arrive. And sir, don't even joke about alien invasions. I'll see you and the rest of the team tomorrow."

I get up from the table and down the rest of my scotch. Then go up to the bar and pay my tab. I'm walking out of the bar into the lobby when I hear female laughter that turns into a snort, and I freeze. I must have been drugged because I'd know that laughter snort combination anywhere. I scan the area, and my heart stops as my eyes land on a small figure sitting at the corner of the bar wearing black jeans, a low cut black t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination, and a black leather jacket. My feet move without my permission until I'm standing only a few feet away, watching as she faces away from me and flirts with the bartender. At this distance, there is no mistaking who is sitting just an arm's reach away from me. It's SKYE!

I take a deep breath and try to comprehend the rushing river of thoughts and emotions that are flooding my head. I haven't seen Skye in four years. After Skye's mother tried to start a war and kill Skye, forcing her father to kill her mother to save her Skye left SHIELD without saying goodbye to anyone. I know Fitz-Simmons have been in contact with her for years. Unfortunately, I have never been able to convince either of them to tell me anything other than "She's doing okay. She's safe. She'll reach out to you when she's ready." Simmons always gives me a sad smile as she delivers the last rehearsed line. I know that I should respect that maybe she wants her time at SHIELD in the past, including me, but I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't at least attempt to talk to her. I make a promise to myself that if she doesn't want to talk, I'll leave her alone and double my efforts to remove her name from where it's been carved into my heart.

I take another deep breath and tell myself to grow a pair. Then I take another couple of steps towards Skye and call her name. I startle her, but she hides it exceptionally well. If I wasn't the person who taught her that technique, I would've never known. She turns in her seat to face me. She stares at me for an excruciatingly long 30 seconds before she sassily asks, "What are you doing here, Ward?" I swallow, trying to find words. She chuckles at me, "Cat got your tongue?" Before I can formulate an intelligent response, the thought that's been repeating over and over inside my head spills from my lips. "Where have you been? You left, and you didn't even say goodbye." I demand, trying and failing to keep the pain her actions caused out of my voice. My words seem to hit Skye like a slap in the face as shame rolls over her beautiful features. She looks down at her lap as she says, "I ran away. I ran away from you, and from SHIELD" "Why? Skye, please. The team loved you...I...I loved you. You've got to tell me why 'cause I don't understand. I need to understand." I plead. She doesn't look up from her lap before replying "First, my name isn't Skye. It's Daisy." Emotions seem to be washing over her as she mumbles "my world was imploding on itself. I finally found my parents, but they both turned out to be monsters. I found out that I'm inhuman. And then the icing on the cake was the whole mess with you and Hydra." Skye paused for a second to swipe at the tears that are threatening to overflow her eyes before she continues. "First, I was led to believe that You betrayed us. That You betrayed me! You were the first person I had allowed myself to trust in probably close to a decade. And that's not even mentioning the confusing mess of emotions I felt towards you. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?! And just when I was starting to accept the facts and move on, you show up on that aircraft carrier with the rest of the team wearing SHIELD Tactical gear. Once all the fighting was over, Coulson told me that you were really a SHIELD Mole working within Hydra. He said things had to have played out the way they did because my reaction to your "betrayal" cemented your role within Hydra. Which allowed you to continue gathering data, which resulted in saving the lives of 6 inhumans. He begged me to understand and not to hold it against you or him. I tried really hard not to hold it against either of you, but I couldn't. Coulson's choices had made me hate the man I thought I might be in love with. And You went along with it, so I did the only thing I could think of, I left. I went back to driving around the country living out of my van." 

I don't know what to say, so I take a seat on the empty barstool next to her and signal the bartender. I tell the bartender to bring me something strong, and he does. I down the shot, and he pours me another, leaving the bottle next to my glass as he goes to wait on the other customers. I sigh, "I wish I could tell you I regret what played out between us when SHIELD fell, but I don't. I regret the pain it caused you, but I suffered just as much as you did, Skye. I loved you, and you hated my guts. You wanted to kill me, Skye. And if there had been any other way to keep you safe, I would never have done that to us, but that was the only way to keep you safe. Garret wanted you to unlock that hard drive, then he was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen. And we couldn't just go into hiding from Garret, because he would have found us. I hate to admit but, that man knew me better than I know myself. He knew how I thought, so he would have found us. The only way to keep you safe was to get you as far away from me as possible, following some plan of your own that was unknown to me. That way, Garret could torture me to death if he wanted, but he would never find you. I loved you so much, Skye, that I was willing to die knowing you hated me as long it meant that you'd be safe." I finish, anguish dripping from my words.

I glance over at Skye. She notices me looking and furiously tries to wipe the tears from her gorgeous face. Then she looks down at her empty glass. "I could use a drink... or ten," she mutters. I take the bottle on the counter and pour her some. Her lips curve into a sad smile at my actions. "Last time we did this," she jesters to our drinks, "was right before my world fell apart. In the last couple of years, I've been able to put most of it back together, but I feel like it's about to fall apart all over again." "My world fell apart that day, too, but I've never been able to put more than a few of its pieces back together. It feels like most of those pieces are missing." I say as I raise my glass. "Here's to putting our worlds back together." She taps her glass to mine and we both down our shots. We sit in silence for a while, but it's a comfortable silence. Then Skye hesitantly asks, "You said you loved me... Do you still love me?" I don't know what to do. Should I tell her the truth? Or would the fact that I still love her scare her off? I take a deep breath. "Skye, I think I will always love you. Even if I never see you again, my heart will always belong to you. You broke through my armor and carved your name into my heart without me even realizing what happed. And I love you for that." Skye doesn't say anything for several seconds. I blew it! She doesn't love me and probably thinks I'm an idiot for still loving her. I mean, she left without even saying goodbye for fuck sakes. Then she whispers so quietly I almost can't hear it over my internal monolog, "I still love you." Her words fill my heart with joy. And I don't know what comes over me, but I lean over and press my lips to hers in a chaste kiss. She freezes, and I'm about to pull back and apologize when she begins kissing me back. Her tongue probes at my lips. I open my mouth and allow her in as her tongue begins sliding sinfully against mine. We break apart when the need to breathe can no longer be ignored. I lean my forehead against hers as we both pant. She smirks. I follow her gaze to my crotch, where the evidence of my arousal is clear to see. Skye's the only girl who's ever gotten me this worked up from just kissing since the first time I made out with a girl. And that doesn't count because it was my first time. I steel my nerves before I ask as seductively as possible "Do you want to get out of here?" "God, yes," she breathes. I toss more than enough money on the bar to cover both Skye and I's drinks. She grabs my hand and guides me outside.

I follow her for several blocks before asking, "Where are we going?" She scoffs, "Back to my van. I thought it was obvious." I should've seen that coming, "I have a room at a hotel not far from here..." I trail off because I don't want to offend Skye. We turn a corner into an ally, and I see Skye's van. "Well, we're already here, so." She unlocks the van and climbs in. I follow her inside and look around. It's messy, there are papers everywhere, but it's also homey. There's a mattress tucked in one corner, a desk in another, and clear Christmas lights are pinned to the walls to provide light. Skye must've gotten tired of me looking around because she clears her throat and asks with her typical sassy attitude, "Are you done judging my home?" "I wasn't judging. Just admiring how much it suits you." I clarify. She gives me a seductive smile and says, "Know what would suit me even more? I'll give you a hint. It involves you laying naked on my bed." She shoves me in the direction of her bed. Skye's shoves send me toppling backward until I trip over something, which luckily turns out to be her bed as I fall ungracefully onto it with a thud. Skye laughs, "I didn't shove you that hard." "I was already off-balance because I can't stand properly because of my height." I gripe. Skye walks over to the bed and kicks off her shoes before climbing onto the bed and straddling me. "I'll make it up to you," she promises. Then as if to prove her point, she starts grinding her hips against mine as she hungrily seals our lips together. Under her ministrations, I quickly get hard again. My hands travel to the hem of her shirt, and I tug it up and over her head with her help and undo her bra. Skye, never to be outdone, removes my jacket and shirt, then she unzips my pants, and I instinctively lift my hips to allow her to pull them off. I quickly return the favor, removing her jeans. "Come here." I say as I pull her back onto the bed and straddle her hips before leaning forward and taking her left nipple in my mouth and sucking on it before nipping at it gently. When I'm satisfied that it's hard enough, I repeat the same process with the right nipple as she moans. I move on and start trailing open mouth kisses along her collarbone toward her neck. She reaches down between us and pushes down my boxer briefs, and I kick them off as she wraps her hand around me for the first time. She slides her thumb over my weeping head before she starts jerking me off. God, it feels good. So much better than my own hand, but she's gotta stop because it feels too good. "Stop, too good." I moan as I reach down to pull off her panties. Upon reaching Skye’s panties I’m delighted to find them soaking wet with her arousal. And I stare into her eyes and lick my lips as I slowly drag the flimsy fabric down her long legs. Once she is finally naked I slide a finger into her, searching for her g spot. Once I find it, I quickly add a second, then a third striking that magic spot inside her every time. Skye comes twice under my ministrations before she pushes my hand away and whines, "Ward... Grant, I need you. I need you inside me." I don't need to be told twice. I slide my erection through her lips coating myself with her juices before I line myself up with her entrance, we both moan as I slide into her. "God, you're so tight, Skye," I moan, trying my best not to move so she can adjust to my size. When she's ready, she demands that I start moving. I cheekily reply, "Your wish is my command," as I start thrusting a fairly slow pace. I want to make this last because I been fantasizing about this for the last five years, but Skye doesn't seem to share the same sentiment. She's meeting me thrust for thrust, but she still whines, "Faster, harder... please Grant." Who am I to deny her, and the way she says my name melts my heart in a way that should be illegal. While my slow pace felt incredible, this pace feels even better, and I'm getting close incredibly fast. "Skye, I'm close," I pant. "Me too," she replies. With her words spurring me on, I increase our pace, even more, being careful not to hurt her. I'm determined to get her off at least one more time before I cum, so I reach a hand between us and start massaging her clit, and that's all it takes. Skye's orgasm hits like a freight train; She moans sinfully as her feminine muscles spasm around me, pushing me over the edge. Once I'm completely spent, I pull out and roll over to lay on my back next to her as we both pant.

Once my brain almost back to functioning again, I lean over and place a chaste kiss on her lips and whisper, "You were perfect. So much better than dream Skye ever was." She chuckles, "Dream Skye?" I feel myself blush, "Well, you know... with all the traveling we do, we don't normally have any free time when we're not on the bus... and a guy has certain needs." I wait patiently for her laughter to subside, expecting her to call me a pervert. But when she finally stops laughing at my embarrassment, she admits, "You put dream Ward to shame too." Then she looked down at herself before commenting, "I feel gross. I need a shower." I was thinking the same thing, but I was enjoying just laying here with her so much I could ignore my discomfort. "I wouldn't mind a shower either. We can go back to my hotel room and shower there if you want," I offer. "That would be great," she replies as we begin pulling on our clothes. Once we're both dressed, and we fix our hair, so it's not blatantly obvious what we've been up to before we step out of the van. I offer her my hand, and she takes it. I smile and lift our joined hand to place a kiss on her hand. The walk back to my hotel room is silent but not awkward, and we both have blissful smiles plastered on our faces.

Upon arriving at my hotel room before I can even open the door, Skye shouts, "I call the first shower!" I shrug, "Why don't we just share?" Skye looks at me as if that's the dumbest question I could've asked and rolls her eyes. "I'm not sharing because this is gonna be my first shower that wasn't in a disgusting truck stop bathroom in four years!" she complains. I put my hands up in surrender, "Forget I said anything." Skye smirks and gives me a "good boy" look before heading into the bathroom and closing the door. She's probably gonna be in there for a while, so I kick my shoes off and flop down on the bed. Damn, I can't remember the last time I felt this... I guess you'd call it content? I feel more at peace than at any other time in my life.


End file.
